The present application claims priority from the patent application filed in Israel by the present applicant, application No. 180052 filed on 14 Dec. 2006, and additions to the above application filed on 28 Oct. 2007.
The present invention relates to a system, whereby sea waves are captured and transformed into a current flowing in a channel constructed above the surface of the sea, generating energy by a continuous and homogenous flow of water on its way back to the sea.
The creation of energy from sea waves has been known in the past. Up to the present, the creation of energy from the sea or ocean waves has been based on the exploitation of these waves in their direct natural form, according to a wide variety of methods. However, these methods were characterized by a fundamental disadvantage: Lack of homogenous continuity between one wave and the next, thus considerably complicating the process of energy production.